Crossed Wires
by glitterlagoon
Summary: The new generation are about to start their fifth year of Hogwarts, and its a tangled web of friendship, love, sex, scandal and parties. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Rose I

**I was very inspired by Skins for this fic, so they'll be a lot of swearing, sex, alcohol and drugs in later chapters (just warning you all now!). Like in each Skins episode, each chapter will be focused on one individual character, though in a few parts so chapters don't get too long. It'll all tie together in the end. This is my first fic, so I'd be really grateful if you could leave reviews as you go along. I accept constructive crictism but please don't flame me! Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Rose carefully piled her books in to neat towers on the left hand side of her trunk. Then, with a frown, she scooted them over to the right. Resting on top of her clothes pile was the thick woollen jumper her Grandmother had knitted her that past Christmas, and Rose smoothed it down before closing the lid shut on the trunk. She then caught sight of herself in her the long mirror attached to the inside door of her wardrobe. She was quite tall for her age, something Rose expected she had inherited from her father, with a mane of bushy red hair and a button nose peppered with freckles. Rose had never considered herself anything special. She was just Rose Weasley; ambitious, a perfectionist, the most hard working person she knew.<p>

"Rose are you almost ready, darling?" her mother's voice drifted from downstairs.

"Coming mum!" Rose called back. She gritted her teeth, seized the straps on her trunk with both hands, and gave it a determined tug towards the door.

Hugo, her thirteen year old brother, was stood watching her at the top of the stairs. Hugo was tall too, and was already Rose's height despite the two year age difference. For this reason many people assumed that the siblings were twins. Like his sister, Hugo Weasley had a bush of red hair and freckled skin, though his eyes were a considerably darker brown. Rose continued to try and push the trunk towards the stairs. She blew a strand of hair from in front of her face, looking up to glare at her younger brother.

"Give me a hand, would you?" she asked.

"Sorry," Hugo mumbled, making his way over to the trunk. His gangling frame made him clumsy and he tripped, stubbing his toe on the corner of Rose's trunk. Hugo swore loudly.

"What was that?" his mother's voice called sharply from the bottom of the stairs.

"Nothing!" Hugo trilled.

"Idiot," Rose muttered.

"Come on you two, your father's already started the car," their mother responded.

Together, Rose and Hugo lugged the trunk down in to the hall where theri mother, Hermione, stood waiting. She smiled at her two children proudly and dusted them down with her hands. "Perfect. Are you ready to go?" she asked.

Rose scooped her huge tabby cat, Motley, who had been circling her ankles, in to her arms. Hermione had bewitched the trunk to float easily in to open boot of the car, and the three of them descended down the garden path together. Rose turned back to stare at the quaint little house. She loved Hogwarts, every student did, but she still always missed her family home.

As usual, the Weasleys were running late, and Ron powered his way down the motor way and in to London. The four of them raced in to Kings Cross, and then over to the wall that separated the Muggle world from the magical. Ron whipped out a huge map from his pocket, and together with Hermione spread it completely out, pretending to read it with intent interest as they held it high in the air so that Rose and Hugo could slip through the wall undetected.

When the two of them appeared on to the platform on the other side, completely in one piece, they saw that the great scarlet train in front of them was already churning out steam. Somewhere above the din a whistle blew. "Quick!" Hermione's voice yelled from behind them, and with help from Ron she ushered her children and their trunks on to the train.

"Promise you'll both write," Hermione said as they boarded.

"We will," Rose and Hugo both chorused.

"And no flirting with young Scorpius, Rose," Ron added with a wink. It was a small joke he shared with his daughter.

"I won't," Rose said with a false, girlish giggle.

"Hugo try not to grow out of your robes so quickly this time," Hermione said in exasperation.

"I won't. Bye!" Hugo chirped, and in a second he had flitted off down the corridor.

Rose waved at her parents before following him. The train was in its usual state of pandemonium as students tried to locate compartments and each other. Escaped cats were crawling up the carpet, and somebody had let off a replica Golden Snitch. Its golden wings fluttered, gleaming in the light of the weak afternoon sun. Rose stumbled her way through the throng, frowning and hissing as people repeatedly stepped on her toes. Then she felt somebody tap on her shoulder. Rose turned and saw that it was Albus.

Albus Potter was Rose's cousin and also one of her closest friends. He was tall and slender, with a mop of dark hair and glittering green eyes. He was a good looking boy with an impish grin and ruggedness about him. He grinned at Rose. "Looking a bit flustered there, what do you say we go and track down a compartment?" he suggested.

"Just get me out of this bloody madness," Rose muttered.

"I can't find the others," Albus said as they made their way further down the train, "Unless… Aha."

He stopped and slid open one of the compartment doors. Rose followed him inside. The compartment held three others. There were two blonde boys attempting to lift both an owl cage up and a trunk in to the luggage rails. They were almost identical looking, except one was slighter with round, orb like grey eyes and high cheek bones, and the other was stockier with eyes the colour of milk chocolate.

"Come on Al, give us a hand!" The stockier one called.

"Really, Lorcan? A big strapping lad like you," Albus said. He went over and gripped the bottom of the trunk, helping the other twin, Lysander, to lift the trunk sucessfully on to the rack.

Another boy was sat by the window. He had a thin face and sleek, pale blonde hair. On his lap was a broomstick, which he was polishing with great concentration.

"Hi Scorpius," Rose said, trying to keep her voice at an even tone, "You got scouted over the holidays, didn't you? Dad said your father was boast- I mean talking about it at work." Rose could feel the tips of her ears heating up.

"Yeah, I did," Scorpius replied with a broad grin, "By the manager for the Whooshing Wasps. I wanted to drop right out of school next year and join them, but mum wouldn't let me, so they just took my name and said they'd get in contact when I've left Hogwarts."

"Good. That's really good," Rose said eagerly.

"Here's the other half," Lorcan announced, nodding towards the door.

Two girls were coming towards the compartment. The one in front held a thin Siamese cat in her arms. Fai Chang possessed a waterfall of poker straight black hair which glowed slightly blue when it caught the light. She was attractive with a cool air about her, and her lips seemed to produce a constant smirk. The girl behind her was smaller, with a mass of curly blonde hair, beautifully clear skin and pink Cherubic lips. Her big blue eyes were a lot warmer than Fai's.

Fai entered the compartment, and let her cat slide down to the floor as she pounced on Lorcan, consuming his face with kisses. Albus pulled a face of mock disgust. "God, if all girls snog like that I'm glad I'm not interested," He said.

"Hi Lyra," Rose said to the blonde girl.

Lyra faced Rose with a bright smile. "Rose, how are you?" she gushed. She had moved over from Russia at the age of eleven, and despite being fifteen still carried a trace of her old accent.

Fai had finally released Lorcan, and she turned to Lyra. "So, as I was saying..." She said, forcing Lyra to smile apologetically at Rose and turn away from her.

The train suddenly gave a lurch as it was set in to motion, and the compartment door promptly flew open. In walked a petite girl with short, ruffled hair and a squat but pretty face. Her nose sparkled with a diamond piercing. When she entered a rush of energy seemed to flow in to the room. Lysander's face had lit up.

"Hi guys!" The girl cried, "Oh God I've missed you all."

She walked with a lithe dancers step, skipping over to the boys and planting a kiss on Lysander's cheek. "I was starting to think you hadn't made it," Lysander confessed. He was softly spoken and delivered his words in an off hand sort of way.

"I was up at six this morning," The girl explained, "I've been so excited to come back. Rome was so boring!"

"What did you do there, Phoebs?" Lyra inquired.

Phoebe buried herself in between Fai and Lyra to begin her story. Now the girls sat on one side and the boys on the other, but Rose didn't feel like she belonged with either of them. Everybody was engrossed in conversation, and not wanting to interrupt anyone, Rose dug out a book from her trunk and tucked herself in to the corner to begin reading.


	2. Rose II

Phoebe leaned in confidentially over the stuffed turkey. "I think we should have a party," She declared. The Sorting had just ended, and the eight of them were sitting down to the annual start of term feast.

Rose always enjoyed the Sorting ceremony. She played a game in her head where she tried to guess which house a student would end up in. More often than not she was right, and Rose prided herself in her uncanny ability to judge character. It hadn't been a shock when herself and Albus had ended up in Gryffindor, but for the others it hadn't been what they had expected. Scorpius came from a long line of Slytherins, and he had been terrified to write to his parents with the news that he had broke years of family tradition. Fai, Lorcan, and Lysander had themselves descended from Ravenclaws, whilst Lyra and Phoebe hadn't known what to expect, neither of them having relatives that had been to Hogwarts before.

"A party?" Albus repeated, and Rose tuned herself in to the conversation.

"Yeah, a sort of welcome back celebration before all of the hard work begins," Phoebe explained.

"We haven't even had time to prepare," Rose reminded her.

"Oh I have," Phoebe said, her dark eyes glittering wickedly, "You should always know you can count on me to be ready for a party."

"Let's do it," Albus agreed with a shrug.

"Do what?" Lorcan asked, surfacing from another tongue duel with Fai.

"Phoebe wants to throw a welcome back party tonight," Rose said in a tone that suggested she thought the idea was ridiculous. To her dismay nobody else shared the same opinion.

"Just Gryffindors?" Lyra asked.

"I was thinking the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs too. We can try the Room of Requirement, that'll fit everybody in," Phoebe replied, "Definitely no Slytherins, though."

"There's nothing wrong with Slytherin!" Scorpius cried, choking on a mouthful of mashed potato.

"You get them to come then," Phoebe shot at him, "Just don't expect me to offer them any bloody vol-au-vents."

"Food!" Albus suddenly said, and he began plucking sandwiches from the glittering tray before him to shove in his pockets.

Rose watched as the rest of her friends follow suit. By the time the puddings had disappeared, they all looked a few pounds bulkier. When the feast ended, Phoebe and the twins weaved themselves between the crowds, spreading the word of the party. Albus slipped his arm around Rose's shoulders.

"Cheer up, Rosie," he said, "It'll be fun."

"We're breaking about a hundred school rules, and we haven't even digested dinner yet," Rose said huffily.

"You need to loosen up," Albus said lightly.

Scorpius caught up with them then, and Rose found herself shoved out of a conversation once more. The eight of them went up to the common room. They sat waiting for the rest of the castle to settle down for the night, before sneaking off to track down the Room of Requirement. Rose was determined to stay behind, but was eventually persuaded by Albus to come along.

Phoebe walked past the wall - that concealed the room - three times, her eyes closed and her face a tight mask of concentration. Suddenly, as though drew by an artist, a tall door began to slowly appear. "Quick!" Phoebe whispered, and they all went inside.

The Room had expanded itself to cavernous proportions. A long table covered with gleaming trays and sparkling glasses ran along the length of the back wall, and in one corner there was a cluster of comfortable looking arm chairs encircling a crackling fire. The stone flags in the middle of the room glittered lightly, obviously created to be a dance floor. Lyra, who had always had a flare for anything artistic, began looping strands of golden silk all around the walls with her wand, and bewitched tiny tea light candles to float around the room.

"That looks amazing, Lyra," Lorcan commented as he passed.

Fai, who was helping Phoebe to arrange the stolen food on to the trays, glanced over with a scathing look. "Yeah," she said, "Until some drunken idiot tears them down."

"Somebody from Ravenclaw has promised to bring a wireless," Phoebe said quickly, "Though I'm surprised the Room hasn't conjured one up for us."

All of a sudden, a huge old fashioned jukebox materialized in one corner of the room.

"I love magic," Phoebe sighed blissfully.

The door opened suddenly, and they all turned anxiously. At first it looked like nobody had entered, and then Albus and Scorpius's heads appeared, gradually followed by the rest of their bodies. As the silvery invisibility cloak slithered to the floor like a shimmering waterfall, the crate they carried between them was revealed. Inside it were rows and rows of different bottles of all shapes and colours.

"Wow Phoebs! You didn't do things by half, did you?" Fai exclaimed, her sullen mood melting away as she went over to inspect the haul. The boys carried the crate over to the table.

"We've got Firewhiskey, Vodka - infused with real dragon tears, mind you - Roman Elf Wine, Erm... Your average butterbeer... That's about it really. I've told everyone to bring their own bottle but it's better to be safe," Phoebe said casually as the others gaped at the dozens of bottles she plonked on to the table.

"I think you're all forgetting we have lessons to go to in the morning," Rose said disapprovingly, "_Early _in the morning."

Nobody seemed to be listening to her, they were all too busy cracking open bottles and filling up glasses. Ten minutes later, the first few dregs of students began to arrive. In minutes the room was teeming with seemingly every student in the castle, and music was blasting from the jukebox.

"Here's to a brilliant new year!" Phoebe announced loudly.

There were cheers and rounds of applauds, and half an hour later Rose knew that her words definitely hadn't been heard as she watched her fellow students guzzle down their drinks and stumble drunkenly around the room. Dancing had began, and somebody had let off a batch of Weasley Wizard Wheezes fireworks. They were the new range, and Rose knew this because she had visited the shop when her Uncle George had been perfecting them. They were pretty but this didn't mean that Rose liked them. She crossed the room, deftly ducking the fireworks that flew like bullets towards her head, and found a quiet corner where she could read her book.

Rose became quite engrossed for a while, then she heard a loud shrieking noise. She looked up just in time to see yet another firework come whizzing her way. With a light shriek, she blocked its path with her book. The firework exploded against it straight away, casting a dazzling pink and orange glow around the room as sparks erupted before Rose's startled eyes. Her book now had a sizable hole running through it. Gritting her teeth, she fixed it with a flick of her wand and got up. Lyra looked at her sympathetically.

"You aren't going, are you?" She asked.

"I can't stand another minute of this," Rose muttered. With her book held above her head, just in case of more fireworks, she darted across the room and out of the door.

Her only thoughts of the cosy, soft bed waiting for her in the girls dormitory, Rose quietly made her way through the castle. She didn't have a clue what she'd say if she were caught, she wasn't as good at blagging her way out of tight corners as Albus was. Rose passed one of the classrooms then stopped as she heard voices coming from inside. The door was open ajar, and Rose carefully crept closer to it to listen.

Rose quickly worked out that it was a boy and girl inside. She didn't recognise who the voices belonged to though, and she didn't care to. Rose was just about to walk away when she heard what was an unmistakable gasp of passion. She froze.

"Ly… Lysander," The girls voice panted. Rose almost dropped her book with shock; _it was Lysander and Phoebe._

Rose knew that she should disappear before she was caught, but she was rooted to the spot.

"Oh God!" Phoebe said in the same breathless tone.

Rose hesitated then took a tiptoe closer to the door, giving herself a better view. It was pitch black inside the classroom but light from the moon was pouring against the back wall. Rose's heart skipped a beat as she caught a glance of Phoebe leaning against the wall with Lysander pressed against her. He was smothering Phoebe in kisses as their bodies rocked against each other. Every now and then a small moan would escape Phoebe's lips.

After her heart had resumed its normal pace Rose found herself consumed with longing and a sort of mild depression. She was embarassed to admit it, even to herself, but she craved for a boy to hold her that close. There she was, almost sixteen years old, and she had never even _kissed _a boy. It made her feel alien, undeserving of even being a female. Rose was convinced that she was never going to experience such a moment. She'd simply float through life pointlessly and alone. It was no use studying as hard as she did; she never seemed to get anywhere and what good were brains when all boys were interested in were the juicier bits?

Rose watched Lysander and Phoebe for a while. After a bit she stopped feeling so embarrassed, after all she wasn't getting any kicks out of it. She was simply intrigued, fascinated. She wasn't sure how she'd explain herself if she were caught, and like before Rose knew it was better to turn away but she couldn't.

Watching the pair of them had awakened something inside of her. Sexual awakening? Or the realisation that maybe it was time for change? Finally Rose felt her legs grow wobbly as sleepiness engulfed her. Shyly, she turned and made her way up the corridor.


End file.
